The present disclosure generally relates to an assembly for displaying articles such as books, catalogs, manuals, or items having a book-like structure, in various positions. Books such as ordering catalogs, that are used often are sometimes easily damaged, and may become worn quickly, especially if the books are large and voluminous. Moreover, large books are often unwieldy, difficult to manipulate, and/or difficult to share with others. For example, to share a particular passage of a book with a second user standing in a different position the first user must manually lift, slide, and/or rotate the book. Additionally, large and unwieldy books are often displayed and used on a flat surface, such as a table or a counter. However this angle may cause neck strain for users, and may increase the wear on the book cover and binding.
The present disclosure provides a structure for displaying books in open, inclined positions. The present disclosure provides ease and flexibility to the user by making it simple to manipulate and share a book. The disclosed structure may also protect the book, increasing its shelf-life. Additionally the structure provides an attractive means of displaying a book in an open or closed position, which is suitable for decorative and/or promotional purposes.